Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung
«- Memory Alpha:Löschrichtlinien Seiten können ausschließlich aufgelistet werden wenn sie folgende Kriterien erfüllen: # Unbenutze Umleitungen. # Kein vernünftiger Inhalt oder Geschichte (zum Beispiel "igöiweg"). Siehe Offensichtlicher Unsinn. # Testseiten (zum Beispiel "Kann ich hier wirklich eine Seite erstellen?"). # Reiner Vandalismus (Siehe Umgang mit Vandalismus.) # Sehr kurze Seiten mit wenig oder gar keiner Definition oder Kontext. # Wiederholt veröffentlicher Inhalt, der bereits gemäß den Löschrichtlinien entfernt wurde. Das trifft nicht zu auf wiederhergestellten Inhalt, der gemäß der Wiederherstellungsrichtlinien erstellt wurde. # Seiten, die allein von gesperrten Benutzern erstellt und bearbeitet wurden, nachdem sie gesperrt wurden (Siehe Sperren und verbannen). # Neue Benutzerseiten, die versehentlich im Artikelraum erstellt wurden. Verschiebe trotzdem den Inhalt auf die Benutzerseite und warte ein oder zwei Tage bevor du die Umleitung löschst. ---- 5. August *Bild:Enterprise_e.jpg -- schon vorhanden und ersetzt durch: Bild:Enterprise-E im Orbit der Erde 2063.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:50, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:Sov2.jpg -- Titel, Quali, ersetzt druch: Bild:Enterprise-E greift mit Romulanern die Scimitar an.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:26, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **beide gelöscht--Bravomike 15:29, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:Akira Klasse front.jpg --Das Bild ist noncanon kann gelöscht werden.--Klossi 17:03, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:Angriff der Spector auf die Prometheus.jpg --Schlechte Qualität, der Name des Schiffes ist außerdem unbekannt, Bild wurde ersetzt durch Bild:Angriff auf die Romulaner.jpg--Klossi 17:03, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Deela (Bajoraner) durch verschieben entstandener Redirect. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:18, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **alle gelöscht--Bravomike 18:23, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:CapellaIV.jpg --Schlechte Qualität, Bild wurde durch das Remastered Bild Bild:Planet CapellaIV.jpg ersetzt.--Klossi 20:02, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **'gelöscht', hätte zwar noch vergleichswert gehabt (Liste der remasterten Szenen), aber nicht mit der Quali--Bravomike 20:07, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) (Bild bleibt dankt identisch betitelter Datei in der MA/en in besserer Qualität für Nutzung erhalten)--Bravomike 20:45, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 6. August *Bild:Trümmerfeld Xindus.jpg --kann gelöscht werden, dieses Bild hier hat eine bessere Qualität und mehr Aussagekraft Bild:Xindus Trümmerfeld.jpg.--Klossi 13:22, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Das alte Bild wäre ideal für Hauptbildschirm! Trotzdem löschen?--Bravomike 13:23, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Hab das Bild deshalb rausgenommen weil es ja hauptsächlich um Xindus geht, aber wenn man es noch für den Hauptschirm verwenden kann, da braucht man das Bild auch nicht gelöscht werden.--Klossi 13:26, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Verstehe schon, für Xindus war es schlecht, das neue ist um Längen besser, aber wir haben noch kein Bild für den Hauptschirm der NX. Bild bleibt--Bravomike 13:27, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Dann würd ich aber auch das Bild umbenennen in zb Hauptschirm der Enterprise.--Klossi 13:29, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Dann müsste das doch weg und das Bild neu hochgeladen werden. Allerdings stimmt die aktuelle Beschreibung ja auch, und das Bild ist ja nun mal schon da. Wenn es einen besseren Titel bekommen soll mach ich's gerne, aber ich finds auch so OK...--Bravomike 13:33, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Die Qualität ist ja in Ordnung und der Titel passt ja eigentlich auch, das Bild wird halt nur in einen anderen Bereich verwendet, also mit anderen Worten warum uns überflüssige Arbeit machen lassen wir alles so wie es ist :)--Klossi 13:36, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 7. August * Bild Diskussion:Moebiusstreifen.jpg nicht canonisch und auch Copyright sehr fraglich.--Tobi72 13:47, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Möbiusstreifen keine Einzahl. Bitte löschen. Außerdem unnötig.--Tobi72 13:50, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Entschuldige bitte, aber soll das ein Scherz sein? ..wie lautet denn die Ein- und Mehrzahl des und der Möbiusstreifen? ;-) MfG .. Spawn 12:24, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Möbiustheorie nicht canon und übrig gebliebener Link nach Verschieben.--Tobi72 14:15, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Möbiuschleife sorry, war meiner. typo.--Tobi72 14:24, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Alle gelöscht - aber was ist noch mal die Einzahl von "Streifen"? ;) 15:25, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Bild:'noS 2251.jpg --sorry war damals mein Fehler hab es unter falschen Namen hoch geladen hier ist das richtige Bild. Bild:Qo'noS 2151.jpg.--Klossi 15:23, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :'nos 2251.jpg gelöscht, aber hatten wir nicht dieses Motiv schon? 15:28, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Nicht das ich wüßte habe auch eben nochmal nachgesehen das Bild ist einmalig.--Klossi 15:41, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Achso, okay. Dann hatte ich offenbar nur ein kleines Déjà vu... 16:43, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 8. August * ZV/Picard on Wheels – Diese (kaputte) Weiterleitungen (nach Forum:Picard on Wheels) kann meiner Meinung nach weg, da auch kein anderer Link mehr dort hin zeigt. MfG .. Spawn 06:51, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 9. August * Gimar IV falsche Schreibweise Artikel wurde ersetzt durch Gema IV--Klossi 14:20, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 10. August * Rohrmaden verschoben nach Rohrmade. Redirekt nicht nötig.--Tobi72 20:28, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Phaserabtastungen verschoben nach Phaserabtastung. Falsch verschoben.--Tobi72 20:28, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Automatischer Phaser-Scanner nun Phaserabtastung. Nicht Canon.--Tobi72 20:28, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Bild:Automatischer Phaser-Scanner.jpg wird neu hochgeladen unter Bild:Phaserabtastung.jpg.--Tobi72 20:28, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 20:41, 10. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 10. August * Blutgasstabilisator falsche Schreibweise, Stub keine Quelle Artikel wurde ersetzt durch Blut-Gas-Infusionsgerät.--Klossi 17:39, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **und wieder ein quellenloser Stub weniger--Bravomike 18:26, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 11. August * Bild:Nervenservo.jpg --schlechte Qualität Bild wurde durch dieses Bild:Riker und Baran.jpg ausgetauscht.--Klossi 07:09, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Bild:Psionischer Resonator1.jpg --schlechte Qualität, wird auf Wunsch von Micha81 wieder gelöscht.--Klossi 07:15, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Bild:Psionischer Resonator2.jpg --schlechte Qualität, wird auf Wunsch von Micha81 wieder gelöscht.--Klossi 07:15, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **alle gelöscht--Bravomike 12:42, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 13.August * Bild:Joseph_Sisko.jpg wurde ersätzt durch Bild:Joseph_Sisko_2372.jpg--Tobi72 22:53, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :gelöscht 00:46, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *wir haben Bild:Riker Urmensch.jpg und Bild:Riker als Neandertaler.jpg, eins kann weg. Welches ist besser? Ich würde "Riker Urmensch" löschen, auf dem "Neandertaler" sieht man mehr...--Bravomike 07:44, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **ich bin dafür das "Bild: Riker Urmensch" zu löschen, bei dem Neandertalerbild war für mich wichtig, dass man die Stirnwülste, welche ein Merkmal des Neandertalers waren, gut erkennt.--Klossi 08:24, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Ich bin dafuer das Bild Bild:Riker als Neandertaler.jpg und das Bild selbst neu als Bild:Riker Urmensch.jpg hochyuladen. Siehe dazu Defchris' Änderung heute Nacht. Der Name Neandertaler ist nicht Canon.--Tobi72 09:31, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Habe mir die Bilder nochmal angeschaut und finde das Riker Urmensch besser. Das sollte behalten werden.--Tobi72 09:33, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Hm, nun also,... was? Was den Neandertaler angeht: Neandertaler an sich ist kanonisch, ob Riker einer wird weiß ich nicht mehr sicher, ich glaube Data scannt Riker und sagt etwas wie "eine frühe Form des Menschen, ähnlich einem Neandertaler" oder "er ist ein Urmensch, vielleicht ein Neandertaler". Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Begriff in der Folge fällt, weiß aber nicht mehr, ob Riker tatsächlich als solcher bezeichnet wird--Bravomike 09:49, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Laut MA/en wird er zu einem Australopitecus, siehe en:Australopithecine, aber das kann in der Synchro auf verändert worden sein--Bravomike 09:52, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Mein Vorschlag wir löschen beide und ich lade das Bild Bild:Riker als Neandertaler.jpg mit dem Titel Riker als Urmensch hoch.--Klossi 09:54, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *würde ich zustimmen... will Tobi doch noch das andere behalten?--Bravomike 10:08, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *nicht nötig. Mach ruhig.--Tobi72 11:24, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Picard sagt, dass Will ein Urmensch ist. Neandertaler wird nie gesagt. Data sagt später, dass Will eine Form des "Australopithizinus" (Rechtschreibung folgt Untertitel) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:30, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **beide gelöscht und ersetzt durch Bild:Riker als Urmensch.jpg--Bravomike 13:15, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 15. August *Forum:Könnten die Larven die in Star Trek II z.B Chekov eingesetzt wurden nicht die junge Form der Neuralparasiten aus TNG (Die Verschwörung) sein ?--Glaube dazu muss ich nichts sagen.--Klossi 17:00, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 16. August *Bild:Colm meaney.jpg -- unnötig, er trägt nie eine Maske, ist auch als O'Brien zu erkennen, ersetzt durch Bild:Miles O'Brien.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:49, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:800px-Eye iris.jpg -- muss man garnicht viel sagen, so ziemlich alles unrichtig. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:52, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Ich hab die Vermutung, dass das Bild Teil eines Test wegen des an wikia gemeldeten Fehlers von upload von Bildern war...--Bravomike 20:55, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **hochgeladen hat es jedenfalls ein Benutzer namens TOR, und den gibt es auch bei wikia: User:TOR ist Mitglied des Wikia technical teams--Bravomike 20:59, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **So sehe ich das auch - leider gibt es aber bislang noch immer kein Feedback bezüglich des Problems, also denke ich, dass dies nur der Bestätigung der Meldung diente. 21:43, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 21. August *Bild:Seven of nine preparing a transwarp coil to be beamed out, Dark Frontier.JPG -- sehr klein, ersetzt durch: Bild:Transwarpspule wird aus Borg-Sphäre gebeamt.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:32, 21. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **'gelöscht', Bild bleibt durch MA/en erhalten--Bravomike 14:16, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 22. August *Liste der Schiffsysteme -- durch Verschiebung (tippo) entstandener Redirect. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:53, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 14:16, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 23. August *Bild:Galaxy Shuttlehangar1.jpg -- Bild ist doppelt ist das andere Bild:Shuttle El-Baz wird per Traktorstrahl an Bord geholt.jpg--Klossi 22:14, 22. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:Malcolm Reed im Raumanzug.jpg‎ -- durch "mehr zu sehen" Bild ersetzt: Bild:Raumanzug2150er.JPG -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:39, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::wobei ich aber bei ersteren den dateiennamen genauer finde. in der zweiten datei fehlen leerzeichen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:42, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Stimmt, Moment. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:51, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Bitte nun Bild:Raumanzug2150er.JPG löschen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:55, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:Stubbs' Sonde.jpg -- durch neueres Bild ersetzt Bild:Sonde wird aus dem Shuttlehangar gestartet.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:51, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:USS Lakota.jpg -- doppelt, ersetzt durch neueres: Bild:Kampf Lakota Defiant.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:42, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:Plasmasonde Zugriff.jpg -- nahezu doppelt, schon vorhanden: Bild:Plasmasonde greift auf die Datenbänke zu.jpg (Sry, Defchris) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:59, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Das eine Bild habe ich als Szenenbild für den Filmartikel, das andere für den Artikel zur Plasmasonde hochgeladen (und zugeschnitten - muss ich noch einfügen), weil man auf dem zweiten mehr Details sieht. Ich finde den ersten Screenshot für den Plasmasondenartikel ungeeignet. 20:06, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja...aber auf dem zugeschnittenen Bild sieht man ja die Konsole nicht...Da finde ich das größere Bild passender. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:17, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, okay - stimmt, es reicht auch. gelöscht 20:35, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 25. August *Liste der nausikaanischen Raumschiffe -- Eine Liste für ein Schiff ist sinnlos habe den Schiffstyp in Liste anderer außerirdischer Raumschiffe eingefügt.--Klossi 07:06, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Vermutlich sollen da eher die einzelnen bekannten nausikaanischen Raumschiffe rein, aber wie viele kennen wir davon? Die drei aus , das wars, oder?--Bravomike 10:00, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Das wars dann an Schiffen, in keiner anderen Serie wurden weitere Schiffe der Nausikaaner gezeigt.--Klossi 10:03, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ***'gelöscht'--Bravomike 10:58, 25. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 26. August *Bild:Besondere Uniform Kathryn Janeway.jpg, Bild:Besondere Uniform Tom Paris.jpg, Bild:Besondere Uniform B'elanna Torres.jpg, Bild:Besondere Uniform Harry Kim.jpg -- unnötig, nur Rangunterschiede. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:45, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **Die letzten drei könnte man auch für die Artikel der jeweiligen Silberblut-Gegenstücke verwenden, aber da wird man dann zu gegebener Zeit auch was finden. Ich lösche alle--Bravomike 18:52, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bitte auch dieses hier: Bild:Courseoblivion 050.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:56, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 27. August *Instrument -- durch Verschieben entstandener Redirect -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:27, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:Walter Keel richtet sich an Picard.jpg -- tippo, ersetzt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:20, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Schon erledigt, danke^^. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:21, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 29. August *Berium -- Siehe Diskussion:Beryllium -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:24, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) *USS Voyager (biomimetisches Duplikat) -- Finde ist ein sinnlos REDIRECT, es währe besser einen eigenen Artikel für das Schiff zu erstellen und nicht auf die Episode zu verweisen.--Klossi 13:44, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) **'gelöscht', Redirects auf Episoden sollten generell vermieden werden, das verwirrt nur--Bravomike 13:47, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 31. August * Bild:MAS-Morn-BajoranExtra.jpg - entspricht nicht Namensstandard. MAS (Abkürzung für Name Schauspieler). Ersetzt durch: Bild:Trauerfeier_Morn.jpg. Außerdem MA Standard (4/3 Bildgröße geändert)--Tobi72 20:52, 31. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 2. September * IKS K'tang. Artikel wurde falsch angelegt. Habe ihn schon entlinkt. Richtiger Artikel IKS Ki'tang besteht bereits fast identisch (bis auf Schiffsname). Keine Ahnung, warum das nicht schon vorher geschah.--Tobi72 08:45, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) * Durch schwerwiegenden Fehler und Dummheit meinerseits entstanden, bitte löschen: **Vorlage:Portal:Personen/Intro **Vorlage:Portal:Personen/TabelleLinks **Vorlage:Portal:Personen/TabelleRechts **Vorlage:Portal:Personen/Sidebar **Vorlage:Portal:Personen/Haupt Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldgiung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:23, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) 3. September *Bild:Sovereign Stellare Kartographie.jpg -- Bild ist doppelt (nachdem ich in unwissenheit eine neue Datei hochgeladen hab), sehr groß (Dateigröße), zu allgemeiner Titel, ersetzt durch Bild:Stellarkartographie der Enterprise-E.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:45, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) 4. September *Terraner (Spiegeluniversum) -- Vandalismus --HenK | discuss 11:00, 4. Sep. 2007 (UTC) *Phasermannschaft -- nochmal vandalismus vom selben --HenK | discuss 11:08, 4. Sep. 2007 (UTC) 5. September *Bild:2710760 mad doc.png‎ -- Seltsame Bezeichnung, sehr großes Format, Bild wurde ersetzt durch Bild:Der Doktor ist sauer.JPG.--Klossi 07:42, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :png-Bild gelöscht 22:31, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) 6. September * USS São Paulo entfernen (Name wird zwar in MA/en genutzt, ist aber nicht canonisch) USS Sao Paulo richtiger name.--Tobi72 22:12, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Beides ist richtig: Bei Großschreibung der Buchstaben werden in der Regel die Akzente weggelassen. 22:27, 5. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Aber die Scripts sagen auch, ohne Tilde!? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:29, 6. Sep. 2007 (UTC) *Bild:Belanna baby shower human error.jpg -- ersetzt durch größeres eigenes Bild: Bild:Babyfeier für B'Elanna Torres.jpg -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:02, 6. Sep. 2007 (UTC) 7. September *Bild:Enterprise Zeichnung für Star Trek- Phase II.jpg -- wird nicht benutzt, hat keine Quelle. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:50, 7. Sep. 2007 (UTC) * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-G -- noncanon, glaube mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen.--Klossi 16:28, 7. Sep. 2007 (UTC)